Talk:Orochimaru
Orochimaru does not possess The DNA from Kabuto or the Sound 5. He does not have Shikotsumyaku. He only has Wood Release and Hashi healing ability thanks to taking over a White Zetsu body. Absorbing info and chakra does not give you the Kekkei Genkei, as he has to have injected himself with the DNA for it. FlatZone (talk) 01:22, November 26, 2018 (UTC) :Go through previous archives. Sasuke literally had Jugo take Kabuto's flesh to make Orochimaru's new body. Kabuto had them, and since Oro's body was made from Kabuto's, he had them. Omnibender - Talk - 01:30, November 26, 2018 (UTC) ::You're right, I completely forgot about that. That means that Oro's dream of obtaining Shikotsumyaku also came true.. now he just needs the Sharingan lol FlatZone (talk) 01:32, November 26, 2018 (UTC) :::So we're listing Orochimaru as having the Kekkei Genkai due to possessing flesh that contains KG DNA, but on the other hand we don't list people who have possession of Hashimaru's cells as having Wood Release, despite DNA being located in cells. Am i missing something or is this an inconsistent matter? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 01:52, November 26, 2018 (UTC) From what I understand, Tsunade cultured Naruto's artificial arm from Hashirama's cells, so he wouldn't just possess it simply because it wasn't just "grown" into an arm and simply transplanted to him. Concerning Kabuto giving Sasuke the cells via Jugo's technique, I understood it as Kabuto changing those cells into cells close to Jugo's own, since his flesh was "compatible" with Sasuke as he mentioned at one point. Why Danzo doesn't have it (if it hasn't been changed), I'm not sure. -- Princeharris1993 02:01, November 26, 2018 (UTC) :I used to be on "list Naruto as WR" based on the arm argument, but this has been debated to such a point I'm not sure I care any more. Don't think there's any issue with Danzo, he had WR because of Shin's arm, so when he lost that, he lost WR. Omnibender - Talk - 02:17, November 26, 2018 (UTC) ::I don't remember who or where, but I believe that Jugo's cell transfer technique works such that Jugo's cells once transplanted into a compatible recipient's body, change into the recipient's own cells eventually, which would explain why Sasuke didn't gain Jugo's powers after the chest transplant. Assuming Kabuto did the same with Hashirama's cells, then they helped heal Sasuke's body but then transformed into Sasuke's cells. Thing is, this isn't mentioned in the article, so I have no idea where I saw this... talkpage? user talkpage? shrugs. Also Naruto should be listed as WR and regeneration ability user, even though he seemingly no longer has Hashi arm in Boruto, but a mecha one istead--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:54, November 26, 2018 (UTC) Actually, the mechanical arm was removed and transported elsewhere by Boruto, and that Scientist after Naruto tested out its absorption technique. He even stated that it still needed work, as it could only absorb jutsu and not reproduce them, like Momoshiki's ability could, which it was based off of. The arm he currently has is likely the arm Tsunade had made for him. Just as he could detach the mechanical arm, it's safe to assume he could do the same to the arm personally grown for him. -- Princeharris1993 06:08, November 28, 2018 (UTC) :The thing about Jugo's cells comes from the fourth databook's entries for his absorption and injection techniques. Technically it's only the one about absorption that says they're converted into his own cells, but seeing as Sasuke never gained any of Jugo's abilities after the transfer (and still needed Jugo himself to supply him with natural energy later on) it seems pretty safe to assume they both work the same way.--BeyondRed (talk) 10:49, November 29, 2018 (UTC)